mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:K+A=NPNZ ;*/,,Wybrzeże Luny''
''Wybrzeże Luny 'Rozdział 1: Zwyczajny dzień' Zdarzyło się to zwykłego dnia: słońce świeciło, każdy kucyk zajmował się swoimi codziennymi sprawami. Rainbow i Applejack były razem z Rarity na występie Znaczkowej Ligi (chciały one zdobyć swój znaczek na konkursie talentów, ale trochę im to nie wyszło). Kiedy wracały do domów nie spodziewały się nawet, że to już za chwilę wydarzy się 'to coś', co na zawsze zmieni ich życie. Szły sobie spokojnie, aż nagle... pojawł się przed nimi ktoś. - Jestem tu, żeby ostrzeć was przed niebezpieczeństwem, które zagraża losowi całej Equestrii! - powiedział ktoś. - przed czarodziejem Dais. - Księżniczka Luna?! - zawołały kucyki. - Tak, to ja. Ale nie macie dużo czasu, jak mówiłam czarodziej Dais... - Zaraz... - zaczęła Rarity - To znaczy... przepraszam, księżniczko ale chodzi o ''tamtego Dais? No wiesz, tego, który ostatnio... He, he wolę nie mówić... - Tak, to ten sam Dais, o którym myślisz, Rarity. - powiedziała Luna. - Ale to nie znaczy chyba, że będziemy musiały robić to samo to ostatnio? - spytała Rainbow Dash. - Nieee, ale musicie wyruszyć w podróż... - W podróż?! Mam nadzieję, że jakimś stosownym pojazdem przynajmniej, takim na magię. A jeżeli... - wystraszła się Rarity. - Rarity, nie przesadzasz? - westhnęła Applejack - Jak dla mnie wystarczy cokolwiek. - Wasz pojazd, hmm, no wiecie nie będzie go, nie będzie też rzadnej magii. - Nie będzie magii? - teraz Rarity już panikowała - i za chwilę jeszcze powiesz, że... To znaczy: księżniczko powiesz, że będziemy spać w jaskini! - Oh. Tylko w najlepszym wypadku, jeżeli wam nie uda się znaleźć jaskini - będziecie musieli spać na zewnątrz. Ale mamy mało czasu, więc najlepiej już się przygotowujcie do drogi (a będzie ona bardzo długa), ale jak mówiłam: Macie losy całej Equestrii w swoich kopytach! A ja za chwilę przyjdę. 'Rozdział 2: Wybrzeże Luny' Kucyki przygotowywały się jak najszybciej mogły, bo wiedziały, że jeżeli chodzi o tego ''Dais, nic oprócz korony Rarity, soku Applejack i Ponaddźwiękowego Bum nie może go pokonać. Rarity na początku chciała wziąć ze sobą całą górę ubrań (jak mówiła: to przecież tylko same najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy!), ale Rainbow i Applejack powiedziałay, że nie będą za nią nosić ''tego. Wtedy się rozmyśliła. Bo przecież jak ona sama mogła się zajmować takim zajęciem? I to bez używania magii! Applejack miała zająć się jedzeniem, a Rainbow całą resztą. - Dobrze, wiedzę że jesteście już gotowe. Powiem wam teraz gdzie macie iść. A właściwie jest to moje Wybrzeże, ale odkąd czarodziej przybył do Equestri (czyli kilka godzin temu) od razu nim zawładnął i nawet wybudował tam sobie zamek! Teraz nazywa się Wybrzeże Luny, ale dawniej, kiedy Equestrianie posługiwali się jeszcze starodawnym językiem (to właśnie wtedy zbudowali te znaki, które was do niego doprowadzą) nazwa była trochę inna - Costa Luna. Każdy bał się tam przychodzić poza mną i moją siostrą, bo wiedzieli jakie rzeczy kiedyś się tam działy. I to właśnie w tamto miejsce macie się udać. Idźcie na północ cały czas, dopóki nie dojdziecie do skrzyżowania ze starymi drogowskazami. Tam skręćcie w stronę, którą wskazje znak z napisem Costa Luna, uważajcie żeby nie pomylić z niczym innym. Prawdopodobnie po kilku godzinach drogi tamtą ścieżką znajdziecie jaskinię. A potem... to już wasza sprawa co zrobicie, ale ja już muszę iść. Żegnam i życzę powodzenia w podróży! - Nie no, ja nie mogę! Co on jeszcze potrafii? - zdenerwowała się Rainbow chwilę później. - Nie wiem, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą wiem... On może tym razem zrobić coś nam! *dalsza część rozdziału jutro, dziękuję za przeczytanie* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki